A Do-Not-Disturb (DND) feature in a telephone system allows a user to divert all incoming calls to a voicemail box without ringing the user's telephone. This feature allows a user to avoid being disturbed by the telephone call. Typically, when a user enables DND functionality, incoming calls are routed by a separate Private Branch Exchange (PBX) system to a separate and independent voicemail system. The PBX and voicemail system reside on two separate servers.